Breaking Strain
by Anagnos
Summary: When a viscous disease invades the Great Valley, the answer to their problem is far out of the imminent reach. Petrie, hellbent on saving his beloved mate from almost certain death, suddenly finds himself in a situation to salvage the essential cure for the problem, that even the governance of the valley itself is beginning to believe cannot be stopped by any means necessary.


**What a convenient day it is to release this prompt, as today happens to be the celebration of Finland's independence from Russia. My original plan was to release this during the weekend, but why not do it now when an important day is here? :)**

**The time has come to once again proceed with the prompts, and I must confess that I'm very eager to write stories on the distributed themes. To let everyone know, I plan to participate in every last one of them, but we will see how well or long I can honor that promise. However, let us not get ahead of ourselves by making plans for all of the prompts right now. In fact, I determined that the best solution for me is to take one at a time, and to start off the new prompt season we have a rather interesting subject on our hands—Exploration.**

**This particular idea came to me almost immediately, and I knew I had to write a story about it. For your information, this specific story was actually inspired by another author's story, which was _The Haunting Shadow_ by Sovereign. So for that, I would like to thank him for giving others a chance to expand upon the plot of presenting the Gang as a tad older than people are used to. These types of stories are often either hit or miss, and I hope that this was the former. Moreover, this story is also set in the same universe as my at the moment nonexistent longfic that does not have a release date yet set, but rest assured, that day will come. It's effectively work-in-progress right now.**

**But not to worry, there won't be any major spoilers displayed in the story, as it is effectively standalone one. Nevertheless, there are clues as to what you can expect to appear in my longfic. I actually initially thought about doing this story without any connection to another story, but later decided against that as this is the exact type of writing that I yearn for. Anyway, I believe I have taken enough of your time already by composing this rather superfluous explanation and background. Without further ado, I bid you pleasant reading period and hope you enjoy what I've put together.**

_''Success is an act of exploration. That means the first thing you have to_

_find is the unknown. Learning is searching; anything else is just waiting.''_ -_Dale Dauten_

* * *

**Breaking Strain**

The brownish flyer twirled around with painful uncertainty, anticipating the opportune moment to rush into the nest once he received the confirmation from the healer. All of his instincts screamed at him to go through the entrance, but his earlier chat with the healer cut short his motion.

He recalled her exact words were, quite literally, _working better undisturbed_. Petrie let out a deep respiration of air in an effort to subdue his steadily accumulating concern whilst trying to pass the time as he waited patiently. He respected the healer enough to discourage himself from invading her in working environment—but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The second he received word that it was alright to go in, he would surge into the nest in order to soothe his distressed and extremely ill mate. It would take a lot more than one pissed off healer to keep him away from his beloved. He felt someone gently grasp his shoulder, and he recognized the masculine voice.

''My dear nephew, concern does not look good on you,'' Pterano said. ''Calm yourself for her sake.''

''How can Petrie calm down when Alya on brink of death?'' Petrie huffed and crossed his arms against his chest.

''You do not know that for certain, Petrie. The healer is not even done with checking on her yet. Give it time, nephew.''

There was a hint of veritability in his uncle's words. Hardly anyone besides the healer would know the condition of his mate, but those countless nights filled with disquieting thoughts about her possible death had tormented his spirit to the brink of collapse.

He inhaled and replied, ''Me guess you right, uncle. It just so hard.''

He turned to Pterano and was delighted to see that uplifting smile on his wrinkled face, the one he always wore when he was young. His old age was most distinguishable from his features and how he carried himself. ''Petrie can't help but worry.''

''Do not fret, my boy. If there is one flyer who can heal your dear mate back to normal, it is old Ester. She is one of the best in her profession,'' Pterano said.

A feminine voice rang. ''You're one to talk about being old, Pterano.''

They turned to the entrance and saw a slender amber-eyed bluish flyer watch them with hands on her hips, her intense glare directed at Pterano.

Before Pterano had a proper chance to respond, Petrie quickly stepped forward. ''Alya, she okay?''

Ester's glare softened and she grimaced. ''That's something we have to talk about, but you may go in now. I will have a quick word with your uncle before we speak.''

That was all he needed before he indifferently pushed her aside with his wing and rushed inside.

The interior of the nest was a rather small one for a young couple to settle down, but they made do with that they had. The ceiling was at a slightly lower level in comparison to the now defunct nest he had lived in his childhood up until reaching maturity.

He spotted her lightly verdant frame lay down on their resting place, eyes closed and seemingly asleep.

What a pity. He would have liked to see her pretty hazel eyes gaze at him with deep affection and inaudibly demand he stay with her for good.

Perhaps the healer had given her a dose of something for the unending pain she was in, and for that he couldn't be more grateful. Seeing his mate in anguish while he could not ease it was most likely the worst thing he could imagine.

Petrie tenderly caressed her beak, rubbing it slowly and adoringly, just like the way she always enjoyed. She was the most beautiful thing in the entire world to him. When she didn't react to his actions, he concluded that she was indeed asleep, her soft breathing reverberating in a graceful manner. Petrie backed away from her so as not to awaken her from her slumber.

He turned around when he heard Ester finally emerge from the entrance, apparently done with berating Pterano. Her gaze lingered on his mate for a bit, then shifted to his black ones.

Petrie nodded once, then turned to look at his mate once more. She without exception appeared to be even more attractive when she was asleep. Although considering the circumstances, he would have liked for the situation not be so miserable.

His mind registered the sound of gentle footsteps approach, but he didn't acknowledge the healer until she stopped at his side.

Her muffled tone finally made him snap back into reality.

''I know it is hard, but you must remain strong even if the future looks bleak,'' Ester said. ''Believe me, I know exactly what it means to watch someone you love wither away in front of you.''

Petrie shook his head from side to side. ''It not make it right.''

''No. It doesn't,'' Ester replied while she put a comforting hand on his wing. ''But there is good news. Your mate still hasn't collapsed like so many others. She still has a fighting chance, and you know her better than I ever will, but I'm sure she would not leave this world without a fight.''

That was very true. When it came to fighting, Alya could even resemble the most aggressive threehorn if she ever happened to fall to that mood. He would know that, for he was one of the more unfortunate ones to encounter her long ago. She had changed so much since then, but that fire still burned brightly.

Her being in this state was nothing sort of distasteful.

''If that be the good news, me hate to think of bad news.''

Ester winced. ''That is what I wished to speak to you about. Her condition may be stable for the time being, but that will soon change.''

''How soon?'' He could not help but wince himself.

''Sooner than I would like,'' Ester said. ''If I would have to make a rough estimate, I would say few days at the most before her condition will become worse, and I fear she might not have long to live once we get to that point.''

The revelation was more than enough to reduce him to a sobbing mess, and he likely would have crashed on the ground if not for Ester's prompt movement to ease him down. He could not stop the torrent of tears that escaped from his eyes. The healer's gentle words of comfort didn't make him feel more at ease, albeit he appreciated the gesture more than he let on.

* * *

It never was a good sign when even the person in charge started to lose hope. The Great Valley was simply unmatched by the sheer tenacity of the illness that threatened to fragment the very principle of their existence. Anyone could say as much when they took a closer inspection of the disheartened faces that made the valley's governing body.

The sentiment was not lost on Littlefoot as he moved his gaze back and forth from one participant to another in a prolonged motion.

To an outsider, it may have come across as if the longneck was sizing them up, but the reality was something else entirely. To them, it was a sign of utmost trust in each other and their abilities as prominent members of the council—an non-verbal communication, one might say.

To this very day, Littlefoot was at a loss of words on how the hell his grandparents managed to fulfill the role of leading an entire valley with such stunning efficiency. Perhaps he would never figure that one out himself.

''Without a doubt, we are in a precarious position,'' Littlefoot said. ''The main priority right now should be to contain the situation while we still have a say in that.''

A murmur of general agreement rose, yet nobody seemed eager to continue. When Littlefoot noticed that everyone else still had their attention on him, he decided to cut to the chase.

''Every day, more and more valley residents are starting to fall ill to this sickness and we are in a desperate need for a way out of this mess.''

He turned to the flyer on his right side. ''Go ahead, Glide. Tell them everything you told me this morning.''

''Very well,'' Glide said. She was a rather small-bodied flyer with pale skin and enigmatic black eyes that suggested she was capable of anything, the hardness in her eyes certainly hinted at that possibility. Despite that, she happened to be one of the most experienced healers in the entire region, so naturally Littlefoot was more than grateful for the support she could provide.

''Let it be known that while the situation is stable for now, the situation will likely turn worse as days go by. Pain and moving difficulty often start out of nowhere within a few hours, but one symptom generally lags behind the other. After the initial stage, the pain reaches severely uncomfortable peaks. Once that is underway, you can hardly move while fever continues to rise at a swift pace. Eventually, it will lead to death when the remaining strength runs out.''

Everyone in the assembly began to wince when they heard the severity of the symptoms associated with the disease, and Littlefoot himself couldn't help but flinch even if this was his second time today to hear the troubling news.

Glide continued. ''And to make matters worse, no cure has been found. All my healers can do is ease the pain for the time being, but it is already clear that the sick likely won't survive for long.''

A gruff voice spoke amidst the assembled group. ''Is there even one?''

The speaker was Charger, whom was a disciplined threehorn in charge of the valley's protection. He was solidly-built with tan skin and matching yellowish-brown eyes. The decision to transfer the position over to him had been a spontaneous one indeed, but after the catastrophic incident caused by the former occupant turning to all-out war, certain measures had to be taken to ensure the continued survival of the valley.

Ever since assuming the position, he had proven himself to be more than qualified in his task, much to the delight of many valley residents, Littlefoot included.

Glide shook her head. ''None that we know, our knowledge on the matter is scant and decent at best. However, I've heard rumors of a collection of flyers who have firsthand experience with this issue. If there is someone who can solve our problem, it's them.''

''And where exactly are these flyers? Shouldn't we be talking about sending a group out to petition for their help instead of wasting precious time?''

Littlefoot turned his attention to the last person in the meeting circle. It was an oldish greenish colored flyer—Marmo—who blurted the question. He didn't know the flyer on a personal level, but if the rumors about him were true, he was a cunning tactician and a fiercely protective individual who had lead dozens of conflicts in the past and wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to save someone's life in peril. In fact, Littlefoot was counting on that these rumors were indeed true.

Glide did not wait to voice her agitation. ''Because, their supposed habitat isn't exactly in the most peaceful place. In order to get there, you must first pass through the Depraved Barrens before you reach your destination. That part alone is already extremely dangerous.''

''Supposed? Do you mean to tell me that you are basing this as an assumption rather than genuine information?'' Charger chimed in.

The female flyer sighed. ''Don't take it for granted. Those were rumors I heard in my early years as a healer. They could very well be baloney.''

''It's a risk I'm willing to take,'' Marmo said.

''Likewise,'' Littlefoot nodded approvingly to Marmo. ''It is our last hope to save our valley from inevitable devastation.''

Glide and Charger still seemed reluctant to cooperate, and in a way Littlefoot was too. But he didn't dare admit that out loud. If he wished for the others to take his plan seriously, he had to establish that he believed it was the best course of action. Anything less and his proposal would likely go to ruin, and with that potentially even the entire valley.

''Something on your mind, Littlefoot?'' Marmo asked.

Damn. The flyer was observant as ever.

''Indeed there is. I have a plan that requires a great deal of courage and sacrifice to turn this desperate situation in our favor.''

They all leaned in to listen, although Littlefoot noticed only Marmo was truly interested in the subject.

''My proposal is this: we will send a group out to find these supposed flyers and bring them back here to help us before things take a turn for the worst.''

''That's a very desperate plan,'' Marmo said after a while, then nodded. ''And just the one that may work. I say we go for it.''

''I still think it's a bad idea,'' Glide said. ''There are so many things that can go wrong.''

''But it is our only chance,'' Marmo argued. ''If we don't do this, we are sure to lose even more of our people to the sickness. I don't know about you, but I will not stand idly by and watch that happen.''

''And that is the very reason I have decided to ask you to lead this dangerous mission, Marmo,'' Littlefoot said. ''Out of everyone else in the entire valley, you have the most experience in the Mysterious Beyond. Not to mention, if flyers take this mission, they are sure to accomplish it far sooner than any groundwalker.''

Marmo rose up as soon as Littlefoot had finished. ''You don't even need to ask. I would be more than willing to lead this expedition.''

Littlefoot smiled in appreciation. ''I'm glad to hear that, but you must not go alone into peril. You'll have a better chance of success if others come with you.''

The flyer bobbed his head in understanding. ''Most certainly. In fact, I already have potential candidates in mind for this little operation,'' he directed his gaze to Glide. ''I would be grateful if you could provide us with information both on the Depraved Barrens and these flyers you speak so highly of.''

''Alright,'' she replied almost warmly. ''But don't say I didn't warn you. You'll have your work cut out for you.''

''If that is all, this meeting has concluded,'' Littlefoot announced.

He received three nods in reply, and without delay, Glide and Charger began to depart from the scene. Littlefoot noticed that Marmo had not yet left, and directed his curious gaze to him.

''Is there something you need, Marmo?''

''More or less,'' the flyer said. ''You see, I only now recalled that one of my nominated flyers is severely ill along with his entire family. I am sure I can get the rest of them up to speed, but I will need one more volunteer to compensate for our loss. Have anyone in mind who might qualify for this mission?''

When he was about to answer, Littlefoot heard someone approach with utmost speed. He turned to the new arrival and to his surprise, it was none other than his dear friend, Petrie. By the look of things, he looked alarmed by something and that made Littlefoot worried in return.

''Petrie? What is going on?''

The flyer panted in a heavy manner, as if he had just flown throughout the entire valley. The young flyer regained his breath and started towards Littlefoot.

''Littlefoot… Alya sick. Really, really, sick. She need help, healer Ester say she not survive for long.''

Littlefoot's heart shattered. He had spend time with both of them a few times in the past and to hear her condition had only gotten worse since last visit, made him really depressed. If Ester had spoken to Petrie about Alya's imminent demise, then she was more than likely correct in that regard.

Just then he remembered that Marmo was still standing behind him, looking mildly stumped and little sad at the development. He recalled the flyer's issue with needing backup for the planned journey ahead, and instantly knew who could provide that very help.

He shared a glance with him and said, ''You did say you needed one last volunteer, right? I believe you may have found him.''

* * *

Petrie blinked his exhausted eyes when the sight of the Depraved Barrens emerged from behind the mountain. The entire flight had taken the group two days with only minimal chances of respite allowed, so he was more than glad to see the journey reach the final point.

After his rather unexpected intrusion in the meeting circle, Littlefoot had introduced the elder flyer named Marmo and the mission they were about to attempt.

Petrie recalled what he knew about the flyer. Marmo had been part of a special flyer group responsible for numerous engagements deep behind enemy lines. In fact, the group quickly proved itself to be one of the most potent creations made by the valley council, and Marmo himself had lead it ever since it saw its first light.

The idea for such group had been completely unheard-of until it was suggested by one council member in an effort to topple the opposition they faced couple of seasons ago from their rather unexpected adversary. That was the extent of what the general public knew about the group and its operations, albeit Petrie suspected they were used in other matters besides that, concealed away from the denizens of the valley. One could only know the entire truth if they were part of the group. Which Petrie was not.

He did not have to think about his decision until he had already volunteered to take part in the mission. No matter how much more Petrie would have liked to ponder on the issue, they were approaching the point where things would get more serious and every flyer would need to be on their guard.

He heard the elder flyer whistle very loudly for his age. In fact, the flyer seemed to still be in his prime despite the fact that he was approaching the point where most flyers had already retired to their nests for the remainder of their lives. It only enforced Petrie to respect him more for his resilience.

''Alright, everyone,'' Marmo called out. ''This is it, remember the plan; we go in nice and easy, grab what we need and depart before anything bad can occur. Thanks to our healer friends back in the valley, we know what we are looking for.''

He paused and looked each of his subordinates in the eye—a very deft maneuver that no doubt was a testament of his trust in each and every one of them. ''I'm not going to lie, this won't be as easy as I had hoped for. Stay vigilant, if you see anything weird, analyze the situation and act accordingly.''

''If all goes well, we'll be on our way back home in no time. And if not, well… it was nice knowing all of you.''

That was rather blunt and straightforward as ever.

Petrie swallowed the fear down his throat and focused on the current objective; be on the lookout for anything peculiar until they reached their destination on the other side of the region. The land below was as barren as the name of the land suggested.

As far as the eye could see, Petrie saw nothing that could have even remotely looked like a spot where a group of flyers with special knowledge about healing would reside.

He hoped when the time came to meet them, they would spot the difference between potential friends and adversaries, but he would not count on that. Out here, anything could happen so it was always beneficial to keep a clear head, expect the unexpected and adapt to that situation. Before he could reflect more on that, he heard one of the flyers shriek in alarm.

''Heads up! I see something heading our way, directly beneath us!''

Sure enough, a shadowy figure started to emerge from under them. Surely they had not found them already, for that would have been too good to be true.

And when something seemed too good to be true, it usually was.

Marmo didn't waste time giving the order. ''Keep your distance until we can identify them. Glide said that the flyers we are looking for supposedly have golden crests and slightly longer beaks with bizarre coloration. If you see something like that, report it immediately.''

Petrie made sure to keep his attention divided on the strange figure for one minute, then everywhere else for another minute. He couldn't keep them both in his line of vision, so this was better than focusing on only one and possibly miss something crucial. However, something about the way the flyer flew seemed strange; the altitude was lower than normal, and the figure appeared to intentionally slow down every few seconds or so.

As if they were…

He heard a sudden cry of pain behind him, and saw one of the group's members plummet to the ground below, his wings cut and throat open. Behind him materialized another flyer—this one was black with blood-red eyes and slightly larger in appearance, his claws were painted red with blood.

His comrade's blood, and the bastard smirked in triumph.

All became clear to Petrie at that very moment, the precise reason as to why the flyer from earlier had come across as odd.

One of the other flyers shouted out in alarm, ''Damn it! Ambush!''

It had been a diversion to divide their attention long enough so that select few could sneak behind them and strike first while they had the advantage. And indeed, the group had been oblivious to the set trap moments before it was sprung.

Petrie quickly dived away as the black flyer attempted to sever his neck, narrowly missing the sharp claws of the flyer as he veered around for another run. Trying to evade the persistent flyer would only work so long until he figured out a way to bypass his defences and deliver the killing blow, or another flyer would come up behind him when he was occupied with his opponent.

Chaos erupted all around him as each flyer of his group attempted to shake their pursuers off and fight at the same time. If they didn't manage to turn around the tide soon, it would be them who would die here. The black flyer came for yet another strike, but this time Petrie would meet him head on.

He once again dove to the side as the same flyer this time tried to cut his wings so he would plummet to the ground or lose his altitude enough for him finish off without much of a fight. He certainly would have met his end then and there had ne not succeeded in protecting himself.

The brown flyer lashed out with his own set of talons, and to his surprise, actually managed to find their target as he heard the black one cry out in pain. Evidently, they weren't as good fighters on equal terms as they were in ambushing their prey before they had a chance to put up an effective resistance.

Petrie could not help but let out a huge cheer. ''You think twice before attack Petrie and friends again!''

He saw the flyer starting to lose altitude due to being slashed on his wings before disappearing from his sight. Still, he would not let this brief moment of triumph cloud his judgment, the fight was still ongoing and to his delight, the tide was quickly starting to turn in their favor.

Amidst the chaos, Marmo managed to pick up the pace by striking two more flyers down. ''Don't give the bastards any breathing room, not for a second!''

How Marmo could handle himself against two younger, and perhaps even stronger flyers Petrie did not know, but his respect for the flyer only continued to grow as he saw him take down one more flyer and save one of their comrades from being overrun.

Still, the situation was not perfect. They had lost a few good flyers already and some even appeared to be severely injured. Those flyers had risked their lives by coming here and this was the outcome they faced.

It most certainly was a sticky situation to get out of in one piece.

Petrie only became aware of another flyer attempting a quick strike at him when he heard the angry squawk of the flyer moving in for the kill. He was already too late to properly shield himself from the impact, but before the imminent crash could occur, a greenish shape swept past him and impacted with the other flyer, their claws ripping the bastard's throat into shreds.

An elderly voice roused him from his brief stupor. ''Hey, are you okay, Petrie?''

Petrie looked at Marmo, awe in his face clear as day. He cleared his throat and said, ''Petrie okay. Thank you for saving Petrie from that flyer, me no know what came to me.''

Marmo shrugged. ''Just don't let it happen again. Letting your mind wander around here will get you killed, boy.''

''Petrie be sure to remember that.''

The battle was starting to look bleak, the enemy was simply too large in number for them to properly take care before the situation changed from bad to worse, and judging by Marmo's expression he was aware of that as well. The remainder of the group congregated together, keeping each others backs covered while anticipating an attack from the enemy.

''The bastards are picking us off one by one, and we don't stand a chance against them here. Therefore the best option is to-''

Before Marmo had a chance to finish the sentence, a black blur emerged from behind the flyer, claws ready to strike. Numerous voices tried to warn about the impending threat behind him, but it was already too late to save him from the imminent doom.

The sharp talons pierced his back and exited through the front, blood spewing from the wound while Marmo's expression turned cold. The black flyer indifferently pulled his claws from the inflicted cut, and carelessly hurled the elder downward.

The enemy flyer seemed to look familiar to Petrie, like he had seen him somewhere before. Then it clicked in his head, this was the very same flyer he had fought with earlier when the ambush was let loose on them. His inability to defeat the flyer had lead to one of his comrades being killed right in front of him, and it happened to be none other than his very own leader.

Petrie's eyes went wide, he simply couldn't comprehend what he'd just witnessed happen right in front of him. But there was no time denying the fact, now it was time to act and avenge their fallen leader.

He started towards the black flyer with stunning velocity, but whereas Petrie was eager to exact revenge, his opponent seemed rather bored at his action. Petrie hardly had enough time to react when the flyer veered away from the scene, leaving him perplexed over what had just occurred.

Petrie was very curious as to why the black one suddenly decided to turn tail and flee. He didn't consider that for long, and started his chase, but a female voice made him cease his motion.

''Stop, Petrie! We have more pressing concerns than chasing one flyer!''

He turned to her and was ready to start a fight with her if that's what it took to resume his objective. But when he saw what the other flyers were currently occupied with, his momentum ceased in its tracks.

Petrie noticed that one of the slightly larger flyers compared to everyone else was carrying something on his back, something greenish that was moving weakly. He couldn't make out the exact shape as far as he was, but the form looked familiar to him. Without thinking about it, he abandoned his earlier task, and dashed toward the group.

When he got closer, the form of the individual became clearer, and once he was beside the female flyer whom had shouted at him before—a neotenous reddish flyer with defiant eyes called Creon—he noticed why everyone was more occupied with their current task instead of chasing the rogue flyer like he was.

Marmo gasped as more of his blood began to flow out of his body, the wound looking even more nasty than before. Petrie simply could not understand how the elder was still alive, but he was nevertheless glad about that, so glad that he didn't even take notice he had moved to the flyer's side until he looked into his silver eyes.

''Leader… how this possible?'' Petrie uttered.

When Marmo didn't respond, Creon took the responsibility upon her shoulders. ''He is not a goner yet, Petrie. But if we don't treat those injuries fast, he will be gone. The claws narrowly missed his heart, but his life is still in peril.''

Another flyer joined the conversation. ''And what will we do now? Those flyers could be anywhere around us and this approaching sand cloud is only going to make navigating so much more difficult,'' Petrie recalled the flyer's name was Laru. His radiant aquamarine eyes moved from one flyer to another in an attempt to garner support from his peers.

''We can hardly even see the enemy before they're right on top of us!''

''How am I supposed to know that? I know as much as you do!'' Creon snapped at Laru.

The situation was turning worse already, and they still had to figure out a way out of this mess and fast. The more time wasted here meant less time there would be to save Marmo's life and make it back to the valley in time. And if they all perished here, there would be no help coming for the valley.

Just then, Petrie locked eyes with Marmo and the unspoken conversation between them made something snap inside Petrie. Their best hope was to make it out of the Depraved Barrens and to their destination before those flyers got eager for more blood, and it seemed like Marmo knew that as well despite being in a delirious state.

Petrie looked at every person in the group, and was disappointed to see that the unification they had created with each other starting to fall apart faster than he would've liked to. The enemy knew exactly how to cripple them and reduce them to a bloody mess; by taking out their leader whom called all the shots, and without a proper second-in-command, things would turn for the worse in a matter of minutes.

He knew what he had to do in order to save the group, but a doubt about his abilities still lingered in the back of his head. Despite that, he didn't allow it to bother him when he made the announcement to the group.

''Everyone, we must leave now! Petrie know it hard, but if we work together, we can do it. If we want to survive this, we must get to destination and find flyers before it too late to save Marmo or others in valley!''

Every flyer in the vicinity looked at him as if he'd gone crazy, and perhaps he had. He was asking them to accompany him on something that could potentially cause all of their deaths, but Petrie's fears proved to be false as Creon encouraged everyone else to listen to his plan. Their combined effort seemed to finally snap all of the remaining flyers out of their stupor.

''You heard him. Move it or lose it!''

As one, they carried on with the mission, with Petrie leading the charge into the unknown. Petrie resolved to get every last flyer out of danger, or it would be the undoing of everything they'd accomplished thus far.

Triumph replenished the fatigued group once their surroundings became more clear, and their destination appeared on the horizon. Few flyers even let out brief cheers, which was something that would have greatly humored Petrie and made him join them had the situation been different.

Petrie called the formation back to order, and to his surprise they listened to his call. He didn't know what to make of his newfound position. Perhaps he possesed some qualities of a leader, but he could worry about that later.

There were no more cheers after that, every flyer was back in full-focus. It made Petrie smile in gratitude, in a scenario where their position would have been discovered by the enemy if they were too loud for their own good, would have been a very embarrassing way to go.

But even if the group's burden had somewhat reduced after the earlier chaos and the unfortunate circumstance concerning Marmo's state, Petrie could surmise with one look at his fellow flyers just how much it continued to eat away at them, and he would've been lying if he said he felt any different from them.

He would mourn for his fallen comrades once the appropriate time came, but right now he had a mission to accomplish and a group to keep alive. Nothing else mattered in the world.

The distant plateau became more clear once the group got closer. Petrie momentarily turned his attention to Marmo, who still lay motionless on the back of the same flyer. His eyes were closed, but Petrie could see him move every now and then, suggesting he was still alive, but that would not last if they didn't patch him up soon.

They would have to gain momentum if they wished to see the flyer back on his feet once more and lead them to future assignments. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a group of flyers dropped from the sky behind them, the very same ones that had tried to kill them previously.

''Crap! They found us!'' Creon shouted.

''Stay calm and keep flying,'' Petrie called out. ''We reach destination before they catch us.''

Petrie sincerely hoped his assumption on that would be correct, because if he made a vital mistake in calculation, it wouldn't just be him that would pay the price.

The transparent factor was that while Petrie and his group held a notable distance to the their chasers, ultimately they had the advantage when it came to numbers they had at their disposal. That and they wouldn't have to worry about keeping a slower motion in order to not leave anyone behind.

Given enough time, they would undoubtedly be overrun, unless they made it to their destination before that could happen. If these supposed flyers really lived here, they more than likely wouldn't take kindly to anyone intruding on their home. All he needed was a minute or two to fully explain their situation, and they would be set.

He desperately wished his assumption was going to hit home, everything depended on that presumption. Even their very lives for that matter.

Then something happened that changed the entire upcoming skirmish.

The pursuers suddenly adjusted their direction back to where they originally came from, and when Petrie turned his curious gaze in that bearing to figure out what could have spooked them into retreating, he saw how utterly frightened they appeared to be.

Like they had no desire to pursue them any longer.

''What the… are you seeing what I am seeing?'' Laru asked.

Creon and few others nodded. ''Sure did. They just… fled,'' she turned her gaze to Petrie. ''Any idea why they did that?''

As Petrie was about to answer that he knew as much as she did, a deep and resonating voice spoke behind them. ''Because, this is our land and they know not to violate our peace.''

The group turned as one, and what they saw made their eyes go wide and beaks hung open in shock. A group of flyers, around as much as they had, encircled the group. These flyers had luminous golden crests, slightly larger beaks with rainbow coloration that reminded Petrie of the two rather mysterious rainbowfaces he had once known.

Petrie could hardly believe his eyes, and at first thought he was seeing things. But when one of the flyers came forward and seized his wing, all notion of it being a vision evaporated. They had found them, the obscure group of flyers were true after all, at least according to the description.

''You look like you've seen much, little one,'' the apparent leader said. ''I am Liron, pleased to make your acquaintance. And your name is?''

When he finally found his voice again, Petrie answered in a timid tone. ''My name Petrie.''

Liron smiled. ''Then let me be the first to welcome you into our humble home, Petrie. What is it that you need? Surely you didn't come all this way just to give us the time of day?''

Petrie didn't waste a second to explain their situation. ''We here to get you, Great Valley need help. Sickness destroy our home and Petrie told that you know how to fix it.''

''Great Valley, eh? And sickness?'' Liron shared a brief glance with his compatriots, almost like they were engaged in a non-verbal discussion with one another. ''Seems like that cursed illness has made its mark on the world again, and only we can help those in need of rescue.''

Liron touched his shoulder and smiled. ''Well, you've certainly come to the right place,'' he said, but his attention was drawn towards Petrie's other companions and the flyer they carried with them. ''And it looks like you have an injured with you. Is he one of those infected with the illness?''

''No, Marmo hurt bad by bad flyers on the way,'' Petrie said. ''Petrie hope you can help him too.''

Liron seemed to consider it a moment, then nodded. ''Then let us see how your friend is doing.''

He cautiously started to approach the group, watching everyone with his sharp green eyes for any hint of aggression, which was something that made Petrie quite vexed, but chose not to show it.

Liron inspected Marmo's motionless form for a while, then backed away respectfully. He turned to Petrie, and shook his head from side to side. ''I am afraid there is nothing we can do for him anymore. His wounds are deep, too deep for us to properly put together again. I am sorry.''

Petrie's eyes widened as did everyone else's at the revelation. The very notion that Marmo was going to die was simply inconceivable and leave a massive hole in their very soul.

But if Liron had concluded there was nothing to be done, that would be the end of it. He looked to Marmo and saw him writhe in clear pain. Now more than anything he wished to ease the elder flyer's suffering by any means necessary, even if that was to formally conclude his life.

Petrie went to his side, and laid a comforting wing on his own. Marmo's gaze settled on him, and he could have sworn he saw a tiny smile form on his beak, but his focus centered on his eyes when he spoke to him in a gentle tone. ''Petrie… you did it. You did what I could not.''

It was nothing sort of amazing that the elder still managed to find the strength to speak, this entire trip had been full of surprises and he was certain he wouldn't be surprised by anything else anymore. ''But… Petrie fail to protect you.''

Marmo shook his head. ''That wasn't your fault,'' he coughed loudly and small amount of blood dripped from his beak. Petrie quickly wiped it away, and the elder continued. ''I got careless, forgot where we were. I am the only one to blame for my mistake. You… managed to get everyone else here in one piece. The mission is a success because of you. I couldn't think of a better person in charge of these flyers, but you.''

To hear those words of encouragement from Marmo slightly managed to lift his spirit, but everything was far from alright. ''Me wish it not come to this.''

Marmo nodded weakly. ''Aye, that makes two of us. But my life is ending, and yours is only starting. Your mate needs you more than ever when you return. Promise me; don't waste this chance, Petrie. You will never get another one again if you do.''

All Petrie could do was nod in reply, even if he wished to say more to him. Marmo's strength was slipping away. He squeezed the wing of a flyer he had started to consider a father-figure. All around him, Petrie saw everyone else pay their respects for their former leader, while Liron and the rest of his group stayed on the side, giving them all the time they needed. They watched with sorrowful expressions before lowering their heads in respect for the flyer they didn't even know.

That was probably the most thoughtful action he had seen in a while, and couldn't be more grateful for the gesture. He made sure that Liron and the rest understood his gratiture by giving each of them an affirming nod. To his surprise, the rest of the flight group did the same, following his set example.

Yet another part he would have to reconsider once he got back home to his dear mate for well deserved relieve all of them certainly had earned.

As Marmo's vigour diminished, Petrie didn't feel ashamed to let his tears fall down his beak. Today was the day when one great flyer was put to eternal rest by his former subordinates, and no flyer would ever forget the sacrifice made to ensure the survival of the ones he cared for with deep passion. Seasons later, he would recall the unfortunate circumstance not as a tragic development, but as a necessary sacrifice that would not be in vain. The elder closed his eyes, and took his last breath.

* * *

From the entangled grogginess a subtle awareness pushed forward, and with that thoughts began to run wild in Alya's mind. She turned her eyes away from the glaring sunlight, trying to gather some hint of sense to what was happening around her.

She recognized this place. This was her home.

Alya tried to move, but found no ounce of strength in her body, and settled down on the soft material that was the resting spot.

She became aware of another presence in the dwelling when someone gently touched her her wing. The way it moved seemed oddly familiar and pleasant.

''Easy, my dear,'' a soothing voice said. ''You not okay to move. Rest.''

Alya knew that voice.

''Petrie?'' she called out.

She saw him come into view, he didn't look any different from what she recalled. But she could never forget his comforting voice.

''Yes, it Petrie here,'' he had that silly smile on his beak that she absolutely adored.

When she finally found her voice again, she spoke. ''What happened? I can barely remember anything after-''

''That not matter,'' Petrie interrupted. ''Rest now. We talk later, okay?''

She reluctantly agreed. ''Alright.''

He touched her face with his wing and began to rub it up and down slowly. She leaned into it, and pressed herself against him as best as she could. He laughed softly which roused her from hypnosis. ''It feel so good to see you okay. Me started to miss you.''

''That makes two of us,'' she said.

She opened her eyes, and saw numerous scars on his body. The sight made her gasp softly. ''Petrie, what happened to you?''

He lowered his gaze down, then spoke melancholically. ''That long story, but it necessary for Petrie to save you.''

From his expression and speech she was able to put two and two together. Something rather terrible had occurred while she'd been asleep, and that something had hurt Petrie deeply.

''Will you tell me?'' she asked.

He sighed, but nodded in confirmation. ''But not now. You need rest, and Petrie need time to think.''

''About what happened?''

''That and something else,'' he said and smiled softly. ''Petrie have new position in the valley. Me a leader of flyer group now.''

Alya's eyes widened a bit. ''You don't say?''

He raised his brow. ''Don't believe Petrie?''

Alya could detect a hint of mischievousness in her mate's tone. ''Of course not, dear. I couldn't be more proud.''

''It not easy, but Petrie make it work. Me made that promise for friend.''

Her interest in the subject increased two-fold. ''Friend?''

Petrie closed his eyes. ''That part something Petrie must think about,'' he opened his eyes. ''But me will tell you about him when time right.''

She touched his face with her wing. ''Take all the time you need, dear. I will be there to support you all the way.''

They touched their beaks together. ''So be it.''

* * *

**And that officially concludes my December 2019 prompt submission. I'm not going to lie, this is probably the first story thus far that I've completed even before the official time frame began, and for that I couldn't be more ecstatic. Let's see whether I will be able to keep this pace or if this was just the odd one out. To clarify to readers what exactly my main point was that I was trying to establish in the story, was that Petrie is a character that many wouldn't dare believe to be a leader. Therefore, this story works as a way to show what a leader must be willing to do when called upon and understanding all that entails. I hope I managed to sell this idea to you readers as I've always wanted to experiment the more extraordinary events in fiction.**

**My plans for future stories right now include planning for the next prompt, so you can expect that to arrive at some point. You might have noticed that no one besides Petrie and Littlefoot from the gang make an appearance, and there is a rather valid reason for that—I can't very well have the others appear here if they happen to unfortunately die in my longfic, so this was to avoid continuity issues. Furthermore, the flyers and the description of their species is in no way reference to any Dinosaur that I'm aware of, I simply just came up with the idea of presenting them as such.**

**For now, I humbly thank you for taking this opportunity to read more of my stories, and I will see you all next time. :)**


End file.
